


After School Pick-Up

by pinkbelle



Series: to be where you are [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker is Pepper Pott's Biological child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Uncle Sam, so it natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbelle/pseuds/pinkbelle
Summary: "My name is Peter, and I don't know you." Peter crossed his arms in front of his chest and took a step backwards. Sam started mentally cataloguing the favors he was going to ask Steve for after this, because the 'easy going pick-up, I promise!' was turning into an issue."Kid," Sam stated flatly, removing his sunglasses and lowering himself into a crouch to look the child in the eye, "my name is Sam, we've met before, get your little ass in the car so I can take you home and tell your Uncle Steve he's a liar."





	After School Pick-Up

As a man who had never spent much time in the city, Sam liked New York. He enjoyed getting to see the places off the beaten path, wandering around the outer boroughs, and recently he’d been walking Steve’s old haunts with the man as the Avenger found himself more willing to relive his history. What Sam did not care for, however, was peak traffic at four in the afternoon on a Friday. There was a distinguishable rush of New Yorkers leaving the city to get away for the weekend along with the usual early rush hour traffic, and the trip from the Avengers tower to East Sider that Steve swore took him twenty minutes had taken forty.

 

The distinctive trill of a bell reached Sam’s position leaning against the Audi Stark had lent for the afternoon, his arms crossed in front of him as from behind his sunglasses he surveyed the beginnings of students flooding out of the school doors. Even though he’d only seen the kid a couple of times in person, the mess of curly brown hair and the Stark Industries t-shirt were a dead giveaway for Peter. It had supposedly been Steve’s turn to collect the kid from school while he, Sam and Natasha were crashing at the tower as Tony helped the other two deal with the fallout of SHIELD. Steve, however, had gotten a call from Peggy Carter’s nursing home that she’d been asking about him and so he’d decided to go and see her – leaving Peter without a grownup to get him from school while Tony and Natasha dealt with the WSC and Pepper had SI business.

 

When Peter looked over at him Sam gave a wave that had the ten year old coming his way. The kid came to a stop in front of him, a crease formed between his eyebrows as he adjusted the backpack strap digging in to his shoulder.

 

“You’re not Steve,” he declared after a moment of silence and Sam praised himself for withholding a sarcastic retort.

 

“Nope,” he replied. He moved to open the passenger door, though he paused with his hand still on the and took in Peter’s small stature. “Are you old enough to sit in the front? Is there a ‘you have to be this tall to ride’ kind of deal for the front seat?”

 

Peter ignored the comment and had yet to move from his place on the sidewalk, brow still furrowed. Sam looked around before turning back and looking at his questioningly.

 

“What, are you waiting for a musical number? Get in, little man.”

 

“My name is Peter, and I don’t know you.” Peter crossed his arms in front of his chest and took a step backwards. Sam started mentally cataloguing the favors he was going to ask Steve for after this, because the ‘easy going pick-up, I promise!’ was turning into an issue.

 

“Kid,” Sam stated flatly, removing his sunglasses and lowering himself into a crouch to look the child in the eye, “my name is Sam, _we’ve met before_ , get your little ass in the car so I can take you home and tell your Uncle Steve he’s a liar.”

 

The demand was met with a stubborn shake of the head and a further step back towards the school. There were parents collecting their children all around them, and the clear refusal and distrust Peter was radiating towards Sam was starting to draw attention. A couple of concerned individuals were flagging down one of the after school monitors, and Sam could see someone in a high-vis vest making their way towards them.

 

“Jesus,” he muttered under his breath. He wasn’t getting paid enough to get arrested for attempted kidnapping. Taking a deep breath, Sam plastered what he hoped was a placating smile on his face as the high-vis lady came over to them.

 

“Is everything alright here, Peter?”

 

Peter shook his head again, and Sam was a military man who had years of experience with high-tension situations but damn, this kid was getting him close to losing his shit.

 

High-vis lady placed a protective hand on Peter’s shoulder and looked expectantly at Sam.

 

“I work with his dad,” he explained slowly, using all of his strength to keep his patience (Steve owed him _so much_ ), “and the person who was _supposed_ to pick him up today had to deal with something so I’m here instead.” He gestured awkwardly from Peter to the car, then to himself. The lady didn’t look convinced. “He has met me before,” he added defensively, “he’s just being a little shit.”

 

Whoops.

 

After the curse word came out of his mouth – nice job, Wilson – the lady immediately placed a hand on Peter’s chest and pushed him behind her, pulling out a walkie talkie.

 

“I’m going to need a contact with Peter Stark’s father,” she reported briskly, giving Sam a hard stare. He threw his hands up in defeat, slamming the passenger door closed and leaning against it.

 

“ _We have Tony Stark on the line. What’s the problem?_ ”

 

“We have someone here trying to pick up Peter, but Peter says he doesn’t know the man.”

 

“I don’t,” Peter mumbled, still glaring at Sam. Sam stuck his tongue out at him – he was already in trouble, he didn’t think immaturity would make things any worse than being suspected of attempted kidnapping.

 

There was a crackle on the other end of the handset as the message was relayed over a phone to Tony, and then a pause.

 

“ _Mr Stark would like to know the name of the person trying to pick his son up._ ”

 

High-vis lady looked at him expectantly, holding the talkie out.

 

“Sam Wilson,” he answered through gritted teeth.

 

Another pause, and then a sigh.

 

“ _Mr Stark says that as much as he would enjoy having to bail Mr Wilson out of prison, he is indeed authorised to collect Peter_.”

 

High-vis lady harrumphed, but she relinquished her stance in front of Peter. Sam repelled himself from his reclined position against the car and opened the passenger door, through which Peter got into the car (albeit slightly unwillingly and still suspicious). Once he was buckled in Sam shut it with only a slightly excessive level of force before rounding the front of the car to get in the driver’s side. Turning to glare at high-vis lady as he got in, once his door was shut he turned to Peter.

 

“Yesterday,” he uttered in disbelief, shaking his head as he started the car and pulled away from the school, “you saw me _yesterday_.” Sam mumbled some choice words under his breath as they moved into the flow of New York traffic towards Lower Manhattan, but the lack of response had him glancing at Peter out of the corner of his eye. The damn kid had an honest to god _smirk_ on his face. The gears clicked in Sam’s mind.

 

“You _little shit._ What the hell, kid!”

 

“Aunt Natasha says don’t eat her breakfast cereal,” Peter replied solemnly, toothy grin showing an uncanny resemblance to his father. With the heist officially up, Peter turned in his seat so that he was facing Sam. “How have you not figured out that you shouldn’t mess with Aunt Nat?”

 

When the two returned to the tower Tony and Natasha were waiting in the living room, and a cackling Tony immediately led Peter down the hall while Sam just stared at Natasha.

 

“I could’ve been arrested.”

 

The spy shrugged before turning to leave. “Then don’t eat my cereal.”

 

When Steve returned later that evening for dinner, the table was regaled with the story – Pepper finding it slightly less hilarious than her husband and Captain America – and Sam watched on in disbelief as Natasha slipped Peter a $10 note. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to be around this group, but however long it was for he vowed to take revenge. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I thought of when I was writing stuff for my most recent 5+1 and I legitimately could not move on with my life until I'd written it because lbr this is 100% something that would happen. Comments/kudos/feedback always appreciated, please feel free to leave prompts for works in this series as well! Xx


End file.
